


Должен сдаться

by Pecan



Category: Inception (2010), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Crossover, Other, Psychological Drama, Stockholm Syndrome, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pecan/pseuds/Pecan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майкрофт, ты должен сдаться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пока ещё считаю

**Author's Note:**

> Автор: Pecan  
> Беты (редакторы): Босая майя  
> Фэндом: Шерлок, Начало (кроссовер)  
> Персонажи: Майкрофт, Джон, Шерлок  
> Рейтинг: NC-17  
> Жанры: Ангст, Драма, Фантастика, Психология, AU  
> Предупреждения: OOC, Насилие 
> 
> Благодарность Gale Storm TormentoR за возникновение моих идей и вдохновение.  
> А также замечательной бете Босая Майя, от бдительного ока которой не скроется ни одна ошибка. 
> 
> Рейтинг за жестокое обращение с человеком.  
> Да простит меня Майкрофт, да простят меня читатели.  
> Кроссовер условный - заимствование некоторых идей.

 

Одна нога в безумия равнине, я ничего не помню о словах.

Кричать и плакать. Пусть для кого-то день будет счастливей.

Пока волнение за вас сильней, чем мой животный страх.

 

 _POV Майкрофт_  
  
 **День 1.**  
  
Пока это возможно, я буду считать.   
  
Сегодня было почти не больно, но я знаю - это начало долгого пути. Надежды на спасение нет. Как из сосуда с узким горлышком - так просто информацию из меня не вытряхнуть, поэтому меня расплющат, разобьют как помеху на пути к желаемому. Если бы был хоть какой-то шанс для торга, один единственный намёк на альтернативу, всё что угодно - я бы согласился, я бы играл.  
  
Ушёл бы с политической сцены, и быть может, подставил какого-нибудь крупного чиновника. У меня в памяти на многих есть компромат, да что там на многих - почти на всех. В умелых руках - это большие деньги и большое влияние.  
  
Я мог бы закрыть глаза на прорехи в границах, поспособствовать продвижению некоторых законов и людей. А потом бы отомстил, они бы не увернулись, не смогли бы обыграть меня.  
  
Но им не интересно то, что я в силах предложить, то, что моя совесть позволяет предложить.  
  
Мне оставили одну возможность - говорить. Лишь о том, что нужно им, одна прямая дорога без поворотов, на которой я рано или поздно сотру ноги в кровь и буду молить о конце.  
  
Я оставил себе одну цель - считать, пока ещё могу.  
  
Не сдаваться, пока есть время.  
  
 **День 2.**  
  
Меня схватили через час после подачи заявления на отпуск.  
  
Единственный не фиктивный отпуск за 7 лет постоянного нервного напряжения и разъездов. Официальные перерывы в работе я проводил в налаживании неформальных дружеских контактов, создания элитного круга общения.  
  
Эти люди были от меня так же далеки, как и необходимы в работе. И вот, единственный отпуск без извечного соблюдения кодекса, постоянной игры в схожие предпочтения - продлился ровно час.   
  
Меня перехватили в аэропорту, когда я уже готов был вылететь в Канаду. Онтарио - прекрасные озера, водопад, чудная природа, индейские резервации; хотелось заглянуть к старым знакомым отца в Квебеке, снять небольшую яхту с ними. Умиротворяющая рыбалка, покой, немного хорошего вина. Вот что ждало меня и, увы, не дождалось. Когда-нибудь…  
  
По крайней мере, я остался в Англии. Наверное. Ничего не помню после неожиданного укола в туалете.  
  
Я позаботился о том, чтобы никто не искал меня хотя бы в течение месяца. За это время все следы за мной сотрутся, даже брат меня не вычислит, вздумай он искать.  
\---  
Сегодня был просто устный допрос, своих похитителей я не видел, но насчитал около пяти голосов по случайно брошенным между собой фразам.  
  
Я молчал - зачем начинать раньше времени?  
  
Четыре часа, потраченные на стандартные вопросы и вопросы по делу. Я развлекал себя, представляя лица похитителей по голосам.  
  
\- Хорошо, - предельно вежливо закончил свой допрос твердый глуховатый голос, - уводите. Продолжим завтра.  
  
Воображение у меня разыгралось не в самую лучшую сторону. Хотя для боли иногда не нужно никакой фантазии. Это простой и верный механизм.   
Почти единственный выход сопротивления - притвориться, что уже ничего не помнишь, и действительно поверить в это. Запереть свой разум дальше от тела, забыть, что есть варианты, что до свободы всего несколько слов и большое предательство.   
  
Думай о том, что человек в первую очередь животное. Беззащитное перед болью - если оно не может бороться, ему остается только бежать, терпеть и умереть, когда предел будет пройден.   
  
 **День 3.**  
  
Сегодня те же самые вопросы повторялись по кругу.  
  
Сменяющаяся пара парней держала меня под руки в вертикальном положении, один задавал вопросы и бил. Без особого энтузиазма, с ленцой и не в полную силу. Я повисал на поддерживающих руках скорее из-за усталости, чем от невыносимых побоев. По окончании кружилась голова, во рту жгло расшатавшиеся зубы, в пятки будто воткнули железные штыри, спина не держала прямое положение, а мысли о безысходности тянули неприкаянное ватное тело к полу.  
  
Я испытывал облегчение на своей кушетке в комнате-камере. Хотя запястья и щиколотки пристегивали ремнями - я не мог потянуться, но от того, что можно было расслабить поясницу, испытывал почти наслаждение.   
\---  
Обычно мне не позволяли ничего увидеть, повязка плотно скрывала окружающее пространство; туалет, еда, допрос, сон - всё в полной темноте.  
  
\- Закрой глаза, я сейчас сниму повязку, - это знакомый голос, до обидного узнаваемый. Джон здесь?  
  
Привыкнуть к полумраку комнаты - дело пяти минут.  
  
Хоть одно знакомое лицо, но радоваться я никогда не спешил. Сначала только самые худшие варианты. Они, как правило, оказываются верными, человеческую добродетель я считаю идиллической сказкой практически с детства.  
  
Он пристально осмотрел меня, отстегнул руки, придвинул столик с тарелкой.  
  
\- Поешь сам.  
  
И дальше молчание. Да, мы по разные стороны, еда застревает в горле, есть под взглядом, хоть и не безразличным, но чужим, не удается.   
  
\- Как ты? - самый глупый вопрос, с намеком на приятельские отношения. Джон - сама наивность.  
  
\- Это зависит от твоей стороны.  
  
\- Майкрофт, ты должен сдаться.  
  
 **День 7.**  
  
Кислота. Лишенному зрения на время допроса, мне казалось, что мои ноги прожгло до самых костей, я даже не понимал, о чём меня спрашивали.  
  
Только чужой голос, с иногда повышающейся интонацией улавливался на границе восприятия.  
  
Я просил прекратить. Умолял их остановиться.   
  
\- Джон. Джон, пожалуйста, хватит. Не могу. Ради Шерлока. Умоляю.   
  
Я не знал никого, кроме Джона, поэтому моё обращение к нему, наверняка находящемуся среди остальных, было и спасением этого дня, и ошибкой, о которой я очень сожалел в дальнейшем.  
\---  
Внешне ожоги оказались не столь устрашающими, но назойливая боль проникала прямо в мозг, крутилась и стонала невыносимым звоном.  
  
Джон смазал будто обваренную кожу, местами начавшую отслаиваться, перебинтовал пострадавшие места. В нём было столько неуместного участия, которое резало меня без ножа, мучило не меньше пыток.  
  
Почему Джон? Лучше бы мне не знать о том, что он был рядом, лучше бы мне не слышать его искушающие слова.  
  
\- Майкрофт, ты должен сдаться.  
  
 **День 14.**  
  
Сегодня Джону выпало обрабатывать вспухшие рубцы. Судя по его лицу и скорости - этим ему заниматься не впервой. Я даже не успеваю почувствовать боль от прикосновения, лишь обеззараживающее жжение. Он профессиональный врач, его досье было красноречиво, но представить себе его аккуратность, точность и лаконичность в деле не одно и то же, что прочесть с листа.  
  
Нам не о чем говорить, мы сидим и смотрим в противоположные стены, стараясь не встретиться взглядом. Потом Джон встаёт, шуршит каким-то пакетом, в прошлый раз он очень неприятно упоминал о каком-то сюрпризе для меня, сказал: «Тебе будет приятно иметь под рукой что-то знакомое, я уверен». Боюсь смотреть на это, ненавижу сюрпризы.  
  
Уотсон проводит чем-то мягким и шелковистым по руке, потом по щеке. Он не касался меня, кроме как по медицинской необходимости.  
  
\- Сдаться - это лучший выход, поверь мне. - Джон кладёт несколько срезанных, свитых в кольца черных прядей на кушетку рядом со мной. Действительно, не узнать, чьи это волосы, нельзя - так они знакомы мне, так родны.  
  
  
  



	2. Бессчётно

Так весело,  
Отчаянно  
Шел к виселице он.  
В последний час  
В последний пляс  
Пустился Макферсон.  
строки из стихотворения Р. Бернса «Макферсон перед казнью».

  
После такого подарка во мне поселилось беспокойство. Сам того не желая, я втянул брата в неприятности, от которых старался уберечь всю жизнь.   
  
Мне казалось, что непонятная, но неизменная преданность Джона его соседу и напарнику никогда не пошатнётся. Я даже подозревал между ними существование если не романтических, то, по крайней мере, крепких дружеских отношений. Теперь же, глядя на чернеющие в контраст простыне пряди, я испытывал неуверенность и страх.  
  
Собственная боль ослепляет, а чужая оставляет больше простора для размышлений, от них можно отгородиться, но отгородиться от брата я не сумею. Как долго я выдержу, как долго выдержит он?   
  
Почему я не подумал об этом в первые же минуты, как увидел здесь Джона? Теперь это источник нужной информации, можно попытаться договориться с ним. Вот только боюсь, он ничего не примет, кроме того, о чём твердит каждую нашу встречу.  
  
 **День 15.**  
  
Очевидно, что воздействие на меня идёт кругами по нарастающей. Сегодня меня избили гораздо сильней, чем в прошлые разы - хотел бы я потерять сознание и отделаться синяками и ушибами.  
  
А получил два сломанных пальца, когда пытался прикрыть руками голову, отвратительную ноющую боль - в груди и животе, дергающую - у скулы и виска. Особенно плохо пришлось обожженным ногам, они не до конца зажили и, наверное, под сдернутые повязки попала инфекция.  
\---  
Меня трясло на личной лежанке, будто старый компрессор, не выдерживающий большие нагрузки, было то ужасно жарко, то пронзающее холодно. Постоянно плохо.   
  
Привиделся мне Джон в бреду или же это был кто-то другой, сказать точно не могу. Раньше он не навещал меня часто, только в медицинских целях, и всегда снимал повязку. Стойкое ощущение чужой руки на лбу спасительно отвлекало от сковывающей дрожи.   
  
Надеюсь, это был не он, потому что в положении сгущающегося одиночества я почти постоянно вёл беседы с воображаемым Джоном. А в бесконтрольном состоянии - всё это могло быть сказано вслух. Давать ему поводы для большего давления я пока не собирался. Мы по разные стороны в этой игре.  
  
 **Предположительно день 19.**  
  
\- Майкрофт, тебе нужно сдаться. Прошу. Разве это стоит такой боли?  
  
\- Нет, пока можно терпеть, я не сдамся.  
  
Джон отчего-то мнётся, доставая телефон, копается в нём и кладёт на мой столик с едой.   
  
-Хорошо, но, может, это не стоит чужой боли?  
  
На записи слышится неясное шуршание, и потом голос Шерлока, который я считанные разы слышал по телефону, вонзается в моё сердце.  
  
« _Майкрофт_ … - привычный укоряющий тон, затем звуки удара, рвущейся ткани и уже сипло… -  _Майкрофт, мне жаль_ … - снова удар, шмыгание … -  _сделай, как просит Джон_  - …слова непослушно, прерывисто скачут из динамика, испуганное дыхание, шаги - всё четко улавливается, видно они в большом пустом помещении … -  _да. Да я тоже прошу_ …, - и совсем тихо, шепотом … -  _Майки_  … - затем раздаётся противное гудение, и кровь стынет от крика, больше похожего на животный рёв.  
  
Я не могу это слушать, и телефон летит в Джона. Он уворачивается. Наконец крик Шерлока разбивается о стену, смолкает, но беспомощное обречённое эхо не выбросить из головы.   
  
\- Тварь. Уёбок. Грёбаная крыса, - трясущимися руками пытаюсь освободить ноги от ремней, - ты за это сдохнешь, сука.   
  
Ничего я не успеваю, конечно же. Джон наваливается на меня всем весом, больно задевая пальцы. Я хочу разорвать его на кусочки, сжечь внутренности, вырвать язык, раскрошить кости в щепу. Лёгкие распирает, мышцам мало места в теле, и если бы слова могли оставить на его лице хоть царапину - его располосовало бы прямо на месте. Но, бессильный сделать что-либо, скованный в движениях, я колочусь головой в подушку и рвусь из вновь сомкнувшихся ремней.  
  
Джон придерживает мою голову обеими руками, заставляя остановиться и взглянуть к себе в глаза. Проводит большими пальцами по венам, проступившим на висках. Как он может смотреть в глаза, когда мой брат …  
  
\- Ты дерьмо, а не человек. Ненавижу.  
  
\- Просто сдайся. И он останется в живых, - Джон спокойно стирает мой плевок с лица и набирает в шприц какую-то дрянь.  
  
Снотворное как оказалось.   
  
 **Предположительно день 24.**  
  
Рука невыносимо ноет, запасы обезболивающего у моего доктора закончились. Тело горит в поцелуях, оставленных огнём. У меня опять будет жар. И, вероятно, бред, но пока я могу с чистым сознанием ненавидеть человека, прикладывающего компресс к моему заплывшему глазу.  
  
Джон отходит в угол комнаты, где стоят шкафчики с лекарствами, и в этот момент мне совершенно не верится, что я слышу и вижу это:  
  
\- Майкрофт, - в комнате оказывается Шерлок. Он ужасно худ и одет в просторную хлопковую медрубашку. Шевелюра болтается огромной шапкой над впавшими щеками. Такой слабый, он буквально падает сверху на меня и шепчет: - Я тебе не прощу. Политика всегда выше близких, выше тебя самого. Ты отвратителен.  
  
За что ты так, Шерлок, разве есть в этом моя вина? Сколько я о тебе заботился - жестокие слова, когда мне так нужна поддержка.   
  
Джон оттаскивает тебя от моей кровати и одним мгновенным движением сворачивает хрупкую шею.  
  
Только что я слышал шепот Шерлока, смотрел в покрасневшие, но всё равно прозрачные глаза, а секундой позже его тело безжизненной грудой опадает к ногам бывшего верного друга.  
  
Я ничего не могу произнести. Только тупо смотреть, как Джон выволакивает твою обмякшую человеческую оболочку.  
  
Смотреть в твои ещё открытые, застывшие прозрачные глаза.  
  
И с этого момента я перестаю считать.  


 


	3. Невозможно

Перестаю считать, не вижу смысла. И честно говоря, забыл, о чём мне надо было сказать, чтобы прекратить всё это. Страх или же что-то другое непробиваемое сжимает горло, превращает в выдох готовые прозвучать слова.  
  
Я дышу - я почти говорю. Сейчас я скажу это, ещё секундочку, сейчас - через удар. И ещё через один, через ещё одну вспышку боли, через ещё один момент ясного сознания без крика. Мне нужно время, чтобы собраться с силами и вспомнить. Передышка, вопросы. Не давите, дайте мне воздуха, дайте прозвучать этим словам.  
  
Но когда наступает тишина, я не могу повернуть язык, разомкнуть зубы, открыть рот. Слюна склеивает окаменевшее нутро, копится и копится, и под пристальными взглядами, которые мне никогда не увидеть, не получается даже сглотнуть.  
  
Я застрял в одной точке, дорогой брат. И не способен сдаться, хотя в этом нет моей заслуги. Я погребён под чужим натиском, и осознанное решение о сдаче тоже под завалами. Дайте мне принять его, ослабьте свою хватку, и я скажу всё, что пожелаете.  
  
После смерти Шерлока. После смерти, слова….  
  
Молчание, как и слова, становятся бессмысленными, бесцельными, и мне кажется, я перестаю быть человеком - просто сосуд для информации и ничего более, снаружи вытравлена боль и крики, а изнутри всё покрыто высохшими слезами и вынужденным молчанием - мои мысли гулко шарахаются по этой клетке, стонут, воют, смеются и плачут в полной темноте.  
  
И вереница "допросы - боль - молчание - мысли - темнота - полусон - полуявь" становится моим существованием, моей нескончаемой мутной реальностью, притупляющей ненависть и ярость борьбы.  
  
Одно тупое забвение в душе. Тупое упрямство, за которое пока можно держаться. Я не чувствую себя ни героем, ни отважным, за моей спиной не маячит миссия и сотни жизней - чувствую себя тупым ослом, идущим своей дорогой, даже когда с неба падает огненный дождь. Вымокшим огнивом, которым в остервенении колотят о камень, но не высекают ни одной искры.  
  
***  
Я простыл после того, как меня пытались топить. И вдобавок получил бессонницу.  
  
Сон совершенно не шёл, я и раньше здесь спал, вздрагивая от каждого шороха, но теперь стало намного хуже. Выскальзывать на поверхность из удушающей воды, захлебываясь и трясясь - так теперь проходят мои передышки в допросах.   
  
В жуткой тишине никак не уснуть, я постоянно мёрзну. И всё же Джон скрашивает эти дни своим появлением - у меня сразу появляется цель - ненавидеть его за предательство и думать о том, как бы я сам с ним обошёлся, попади он мне в руки. Но иногда в мыслях проскальзывает сомнение: может, Джон поступил более мудро, чем я мог оценить, шокированный моментом. Теперь я завидовал быстрой смерти брата, тому, что боль обошла его стороной, тому, что перед смертью он сохранил хоть какую-то убежденность в собственных словах и чувствах, тому, что он был смел и сказал, за что ненавидит меня и за что не прощает.  
  
И пусть я считаю, что он не прав, но он был уверен в своих словах. И это стоит больше, чем мои колебания - должен ли я сдаться или не должен, могу ли ещё терпеть, настал ли предел. Мой ориентир в этом вопросе единственный - я ещё сомневаюсь, значит, ещё могу выбирать и терпеть.  
\---  
Эти дни проходят в бреду. Бессчётное количество дней. Я, наверное, вечность в этом холоде и мраке, где единственное тепло - моё собственное.  
  
Но только не тогда, когда Джон рядом. В его присутствии я почему-то засыпаю быстро, не беспокоясь о том, что мой сон будет прерван хоть чем-то.  
  
Во время осмотров, будь я не так слаб - я бы сжал его руку со всей ненавистью в ответ, но вместо этого я чувствую, как он подбадривает, крепко стискивая мою здоровую кисть - так делают, говоря: «Держись, друг. Всё будет в порядке.»  
  
Иногда он кажется уязвимым и беспомощным - когда под рукой не оказывается нужных лекарств или когда приходится выбирать, на какое повреждение потратить оставшееся.  
  
И однажды, когда я взглянул ему в глаза во время очередного «ты должен сдаться», - там горели только отчаяние и мольба.  
  
Я совсем схожу с ума, если вижу всё это.  
  
Ради чего или кого ты это делаешь, Джон?  
\---  
Со временем Джон появляется всё реже и реже. Оставляя для меня меньше света, меньше звуков, меньше чувств.   
  
Его я ненавижу. За предательство. За Шерлока. За то, что он единственный, кто приходит ко мне со светом, единственный, кто облегчает мою боль. За то, что он просит сдаться. За то, что он бережен. За то, что он не бездушная машина. За сочувствие. За молчание. За стойкость.  
\---  
Джон больше не приходит. Его нет долго, очень долго.  
\---  
И вот настаёт день, когда меня стаскивают с кушетки, и я понимаю, что не могу стоять. И ходить. Меня пронзает первобытным ужасом, даже сильнее, чем болью в непослушных конечностях - что если я не смогу никогда больше ходить?  
  
На фоне общей ситуации меня, казалось бы, не должна волновать такая мысль. Но сердце заходится в страхе от утерянного. Я никогда больше не выйду отсюда, я никогда больше не увижу брата, я никогда больше не буду ходить.  
  
Никогда - имеет ли смысл молчать, имеет ли смысл говорить?   
  
Меня надолго оставляют без вопросов. В пустоте, темноте и тишине, редко нарушаемой теми, кто убирает за мной и кормит меня.   
\---  
Если я что-то вижу, то брежу. Вот такое простое различие между реальностью и нереальностью. Лучше в самом деле видеть хоть что-то, чем ничего. Грязные коричнево-желтые, болотистые, мрачные красно-бордовые цвета. Лучше, чем чёрный, постоянный непроглядно чёрный…   
  
И когда я вижу яркий серо-синий - я думаю, что это просто чудо, что я вижу небо и свободу. Своё спасение.  
  
\- Говорить можешь?  
  
Нет, Джон, не могу - разве ты не видишь? Я не могу тебе ничего сказать - ты меня парализовал - светом, цветом, звуком. После нереальности.  
  
Я пытался говорить вслух один, но лёжа делать это не очень удобно, и к тому же я скоро уставал, и на меня наваливалась пустыня тихих шорохов, нарушить которые становилось так страшно. Бесконечное черное безмолвие нерушимо и священно в отсветах приближающегося безумия.   
  
\- Тебе нельзя умирать. Ты должен сдаться.   
  
Я только собирался с силами, чтобы молить Джона о быстрой смерти, пока он ещё здесь. А эти слова обрубают для меня все концы.  
  
\- Я больше не смогу приходить. Понимаешь? Ты останешься совсем один. До самой смерти.   
  
Он осматривает мои ноги, неудовлетворенно покачивает головой. Склоняется над лицом, пробирается ко мне в душу своим ясным взглядом, я не хочу, чтобы он уходил, это слишком страшно - остаться здесь одному.   
  
Его руки, поддерживающие мою голову, пахнут свежестью и лекарствами. И Шерлоком? Наверное, так кажется. Я слишком устал от собственного мерзкого гниющего запаха. Я навечно останусь в темноте и одиночестве. Сойду с ума, уже сейчас я слышу отголоски зловещего смеха, зудящего под кожей. Мои сомнения раздавлены безысходностью. Я должен сдаться. Куда бы это ни привело. Должен сдаться, чтобы не гнить в этом склепе заживо.  
  
\- Не уходи, я …. Я сдамся, - разве это мой голос - чужой, совершенно чужой.  
  
\- Говори, давай, я жду, говори, - он приподнимает, сажает меня на кушетке и смотрит прямо в глаза, стиснув плечи, и ждёт, напряженно и сосредоточенно, будто от этого зависят, по меньшей мере, судьбы вселенной.   
  
\- Я, ведь я же …, - и я сам в шоке распахиваю глаза, вспомнив, какой секрет берёг и прятал ото всех. И в первую очередь от себя.  
  
 _Конец POV Майкрофта._    
  
  
  



	4. 1 Обратная сторона маски

После третьей неудачной попытки объяснить Майкрофту положение дел Шерлок решил сменить стратегию в игре, стать элементом задуманной ловушки. Сомнения и мнительность старшего брата были практически непоколебимы - во всяком случае, не в такие короткие сроки, как хотелось бы вечно торопливому детективу.

\- Всё, что тебе нужно - держаться одной линии поведения. Это не вызовет подозрений. Мы будем по минимуму вмешиваться и должны закрепиться в его сне, иначе нас ждёт то же, что и его. Он никому не доверяет, и сознание будет воспринимать тебя предателем, - короткий взгляд на труп проекции, уже лишенный одежды и документов, - Веди соответственно. Актёр из тебя не очень, но постарайся. Поменьше говори. Давай, сейчас его поведут. Соберись.

Шерлок ещё раз пролистывает документы.

\- Капитан Уотсон, - неожиданно командным тоном обращается Шерлок, - Вам понятна суть задания? Готовы выполнять?

\- Так точно, сэр. Есть, сэр, - решает подыграть Джон, вытягиваясь и бросая чёткие привычные слова, наконец-то ощутив предбоевую решительность и поймав нужную волну в приказных интонациях. Приказы рефлекторно не подвергаются сомнению, в отличие от некоторых безумных идей Шерлока.

Вот только готовность Джона постепенно гаснет - с каждым новым ударом и вопросом, приходящимся на Майкрофта. Да, Джон сталкивался с жертвами, ужасными ранами и смертью, которые так и не смогли стать приевшимися и привычными, а философски относиться к ним так и не выходило. Борьба за жизни требовала четкости действий, а не отстраненности и размышлений о вечном и общем.

Несмотря на то, что не раз перед ним оказывались жертвы пыток и неаккуратных допросов - он никогда не был свидетелем процесса. В действительности наблюдать за этим оказалось ещё тяжелее, чем думалось, хотя ничего особенного не происходило.

Майкрофта и били-то несильно, но, как сказал Шерлок, - это лишь начало. По его подсчетам, четвертый или пятый день, а дальше воздействие будет намного сильнее, и от этого затвердевшее лицо Джона, стоявшего на посту у дверей, заложившего руки за спину, покрывало ледяным предчувствием того, что настанет момент - и ему придётся отвести взгляд от главного, скорченного и бессознательного, героя этого фарса. Имея лишь одну возможность - стоять в стороне бесполезным истуканом.

***  
В самый первый раз Шерлок был полон энтузиазма и решительности, стремительно ворвался в комнату, смахнув с пути двоих охранников, и сразу кинулся к брату, сорвал повязку, пока Джон отбивался от всё прибывающей людской агрессивной массы.

\- Это сон, Майкрофт. Всё неправда. Видишь, ты видишь, они все одинаковы, - кричал Шерлок, захлебываясь в черной, шевелящейся белыми лицами и руками волне, которая уже сглотнула Джона и холодной безжизненной ладонью затыкала детективу рот, утягивая его вместе со словами на дно. 

Ощущение схлопнувшегося сна было неприятным, тем более, что оказалось, что их всё же выбросило, но не туда, куда планировалось. Тот же коридор и те же щелчки пощечин из соседней двери подтверждали их неудачу, но судя по злому лицу Шерлока - далеко не провал. Принятый вызов вскинул его пружиной, и повелитель фактов, заведенный механизм логики заметался по коридору размашистым шагом, останавливаясь, чтобы поймать пролетающие мимо озарения, тут же отбрасывая их в сторону - не то.

Джон еле дышал, привалившись к стене. И чёрт бы побрал Шерлока, привыкшего справляться со всем в одиночку. Не совсем в одиночку - с Джоном, конечно. Хотя в некоторых случаях, стоит признать, поддержка им не помешала бы. Взять, к примеру, этот раз.

\---  
\- И где же Майкрофт? Он же видел - я почти согласился. Интересное ведь дело, я ему нужен, больше никто не справится. Решил меня отстранить, жадная ленивая...

\- Шерлок!

\- Джон, собирайся. Скорее. Мы сами проберёмся на этот самолет, особенно если мой братец решил оставить нас в стороне.

\---  
\- О, знаешь ли ты, что это? PASIV[1], Джон. Мы сможем оказаться с Майкрофтом в одном сне. Не думал, что он балуется подобными вещами, это может быть достаточно опасно. Я не рассказывал тебе о деле Кобба[2]? … Стоп. Нет-нет-нет. Он был здесь не один, - Шерлок принялся кружить вокруг брата, словно любопытная пчела, мягко и неотступно, Джон практически слышал завораживающее гудение мыслей, напавших на лучший нектар из существующих. О да, божественный нектар очередной загадки. 

Подумать только, ведь это его брат. В случае с Гарри Джона иногда злила собственная мягкость и неспособность сбросить груз её проблем, каким-то образом оказывающийся поделенным между ними. Но Шерлок? Вызывал ли в нём брат хоть что-то, помимо раздражения и недовольства? Неужели они всегда были не в ладах?

\---  
Вторая попытка вышла также неудачной, только теперь проекции[3] допрашивающих обрели индивидуальные черты. Открывая глаза Майкрофту на происходящее в прямом и переносном смысле, Шерлок добивался только возврата к исходной точке, всё более недружелюбной и опасной.

В третий раз было решено использовать стандартную схему выброса[4], просто убив Майкрофта. Однако это оказалось легче придумать, чем воплотить. Охранникам потребовались документы. Шерлок после всего этого часто язвил, что бюрократизм от Майкрофта неотделим, даже во сне.

Пришлось побегать, захватить документы у одной из проекций, до странного схожей чертами с Джоном. 

Итак, Джон, конвоирующий Шерлока, отправился сделать один точный выстрел, который мог бы стать последним в жизни Майкрофта. Действительно последним, если он потом не выйдет из комы.

Шерлок, спешивший разобраться, куда же делся архитектор [5] и какова же была задумка напавших на брата, не удосужился подстраховаться, и, полный научного энтузиазма, восторга от просчета брата, стремления поделиться с Джоном новыми впечатлениями и возможностями игры, радостно пронзил иглой вену. 

Лишь потом, держа пистолет у виска, вспомнил - они с Джоном тоже не смогут выйти до истечения времени на таймере, специфику действия растворов для дела он изучил досконально, познакомившись с Юсуфом, и только сейчас осознал, что это было слишком сильное снотворное, они не проснутся, убивай их медленно или же быстро - с таким издевательским скрипом западня-ловушка не захлопывалась перед ним ещё ни разу. 

\---  
Джон стоял перед Майкрофтом, обливаясь потом, с пистолетом в вытянутой руке. И даже осознание того, что это сон, не помогало. Он почти не чувствовал курок под пальцем, стрелять в ничего не подозревающего, знакомого человека, брата Шерлока. Сделать, а потом забыть. Такое с ним не пройдёт. В эту секунду его должно волновать только "сделать", а "забыть" …

\- Джон! - Шерлок взволнованно торопил его, их уже заметили. Рука дрогнула, вздрогнул и Майкрофт от звуков знакомого голоса - тут же их накрыла парящая темнота - и бледного Джона, и вытянувшегося вперёд раздраженного Шерлока, и не успевшую преодолеть считанные дюймы до цели пулю. 

И вот они пришли к тому, что имеют. Джон - среди допрашивающих, благо старший Холмс воспринял его действия в качестве врача как естественную и неотъемлемую часть. Шерлок - шатающийся по закоулкам этого сна, так как места ему не нашлось. И концепция добровольной капитуляции Майкрофта. Очень сложная, запутанная и выматывающая всех участников.

***

\- Я обработал ожоги, если повязку не трогать хотя бы дня три, то… 

Шерлок сидел на стуле со спущенными штанами и примеривался что-то вылить на ноги. Стоило только первым каплям попасть на кожу - склянка сразу же выпала из рук, а Шерлок сполз со стула, случайно попав в тут же образовавшуюся лужу. Откатился, сжался в безмолвном крике, так и не сумев удержать дрожащие стоны. 

\- Блядь! Руки, Шерлок!

Джон бросился к нему, выгибающемуся на полу, с силой стискивающему кулаки, готовому вот-вот вцепиться в поврежденную ногу. Успел, удержал. Весь сведённый судорогой, запрокидывающий голову, будто замедленно кивая, задушено выталкивающий воздух на свободу, тихий, со слезами из зажмуренных глаз. Глупец.

Пара крепких отрезвляющих пощёчин чуть сбила оглушающий туман боли, вскрывая запертые мышцы облегчающей дрожью. 

\- Идиот чёртов! Мало мне одного больного и сумасшедшего!

\- Я не думал, что это так…

\---  
Шерлок мрачной птицей нависал над братом. Кем-то вроде орла, выслеживающего свою добычу. Зорко, сосредоточенно вонзая взгляд, словно заточенные когти, в почти невидимые движения мышц лица, изменения дыхания, непроизвольно произнесенные вслух слова.

Конечно, это было ненормально - сидеть перед человеком и следить за мельчайшими изменениями. Быть может, это позволяло Шерлоку всецело направить внимание на объект их дела. Быть может, он попутно решил исследовать поведение жертв, а этот случай как нельзя лучше моделировал эксперимент. Джону казалось, что сосед отвратительно относится к Майкрофту, пусть не как к брату, а просто как к человеку. Ничего хотя бы отдаленно похожего на сострадание и сожаление, только стремление не упустить ни одной детали.

Даже после испытанной на себе кислоты, Шерлок лишь сказал: «Он сам выбирает себе меру. Эта боль - его воображение, его выбор. То, чего он боится, он получит сполна».

 

_________  
[1] - Устройство PASIV (англ. Portable Automated Somnacin IntraVenuous Device, букв. «портативное автоматическое устройство внутривенного ввода сомнацина») — устройство, делающее возможным погружение в чужие сны. Было разработано военными в качестве учебного тренажёра для солдат. Вымышлено. Может использоваться для кражи информации, внедрения определенных идей в разум.

[2] - Предположительное участие Шерлока в деле по обвинению Кобба в убийстве его жены - Мол.

[3] - Проекция (англ. projection) — образ, созданный подсознанием участника сна. Личности проекций — это не более чем отражения психики самого участника. Пока человек не начинает подозревать, что спит, его проекции подчиняются логике сна. Однако, когда сон становится осознанным, проекции реагируют на вторгнувшегося в сон человека (извлекателя) подобно лейкоцитам, стягиваясь к инородному объекту и пытаясь уничтожить его.

Это и происходит в первые разы с Шерлоком и Джоном, когда они нарушают логику сна-ловушки Майкрофта. Проекции последнего пытаются уничтожить вторженцев, прерывающих запланированный ход выстроенного мира. Таким образом, им приходится действовать в рамках, выставленных диверсантами и самим Майкрофтом. Будем считать, что смерть не провоцирует выброс, как должна - из-за измененного состава сомнацина - в данной AU использовано более сильное снотворное, а возможность вылететь в лимб (упрощ. кома) для объекта (Майк) исключена цикличным характером западни (что-то вроде лестниц Пенроуза.

[4] - Выброс (англ. kick) — процесс, позволяющий запертому в чужом сне человеку(извлекателю) экстренно покинуть сон.

Проекции не успевают убивать Шерлока и Джона, указывающих на нереальность происходящего, т.к. Майкрофт вместе с ними сразу же переносится в следующий цикл, где снова ничего не помнит. В случае смерти детектив и блоггер попадут в лимб. 

Выбранный ими путь решения (ими и естественно мной) позволяет изменить естественный ход сна (Майкрофт хочет бороться - и борется, выставляя для себя всё более и более жесткие высокие планки) и таким образом избавиться от ловушки. 

Наверное, стоит оговорить и игру со временем. Канон: 5 минут -час во сне, тем не менее всё зависит от вводимого раствора. Не будем загружаться - Майкрофт провел в полете часов 7, в допросной - около двух с половиной месяцев.

[5] - Архитектор - специалист, задающий иллюзорный мир для чужого сна. В данном фике архитектор строит автономную ловушку, способную работать в его отсутствие, и оставляет там Майкрофта. 

Идеи создания ловушки в фильме не было, неизвестно, возможно ли это в принципе для данного фэндома.


	5. 2 Обратная сторона маски

A place called hate,  
The city of fear. I play dead,  
It stops the hurting.  
  
Место это зовется ненавистью,  
Город страха. Я притворяюсь мертвой  
Это останавливает страдания.  
текст из песни Bjork - «Play Dead»/

  
  
В конце концов они нашли огромный пустой зал, в котором не толпилась куча странных, жутковатого вида, проекций. Шерлок принялся нервно извергать идеи, сливающиеся в один сплошной гул в пространстве, невыносимо холодном и тусклом, отбивающем на корню желание бороться и двигаться.   
  
Джон подумал, что, если бы они сейчас были в голове у Майкрофта, тому была бы обеспечена потрясающая мигрень. Интересно, а что может твориться в мозгах Шерлока? Джону захотелось хоть на одно мгновение взглянуть на работу гения, на образы, проскальзывающие в этой рисковой голове, на мир, каким видит его Шерлок. Наверняка, это было бы что-то невероятное.  
  
Опробовать насколько было больно брату - ставить небезопасные эксперименты над собой - совершеннейшая глупость. Но уследить сразу за обоими Холмсами, так и рвущимися навредить себе - непосильная, изматывающая задача для одного уже выбивающегося из сил доктора.  
  
\---  
\- Что? Я не буду этого делать, Шерлок. Слишком подло! Он о тебе беспокоится, это просто удар ниже пояса!  
  
Шерлок не опускает руку с пакетом - «это же очевидно» - но шантаж и угрозы - не то, что может допустить Джон. Шерлок закатывает глаза.  
  
\- Естественно, он будет бороться до конца, до последнего издыхания, уж я-то Майкрофта всю жизнь знаю. Мы можем только быстрее подвести его к решению сдаться. Что, Джон? Не так давно ты стрелял в него, не надо делать из меня чудовище. Это логика, единственно верное решение. И мы будем делать это. Ты будешь делать это. Всё, что я скажу. Он  _мой_  брат, не тебе решать, что подействует и насколько сильно.  
  
С последними словами Шерлок швыряет пакет с отрезанными прядями в грудь Джону.   
  
\- Просто отдай их ему, можешь ничего не говорить, раз это так трудно для тебя.  
  
\---  
Джон отказывался напрямую участвовать в избиении Майкрофта, как хотелось бы Шерлоку.  
  
Однако детективу удалось представиться экспертом по допросам. Он, сделав несколько ловких замечаний и заручившись поддержкой Джона, убедившего всех в том, что этот парнишка творит чудеса в любых допросных и заслуживает доверия, принялся воплощать выбранную стратегию.  
  
Шерлок с невозмутимым лицом положил руку на затылок Майкрофту. И Джон не мог оторвать взгляд от Шерлока. Тот смотрел на него, не на брата. Секундное замедление - и всплеск, рвущееся из хватки тело, бурлящая поверхность воды в выходящем из лёгких воздухе - ни одного случайного взгляда на Майка, будто его отрезало непроницаемой для них стеной. Джон прочёл в этом взгляде отсчитываемые секунды для каждого нового жадного вдоха, для каждой новой затихающей судороги. Почти безупречную отстраненность, почти высказанное - можно всё, что оправдано, всё, что продиктовано гениальной логикой. Без оглядки. Без неё, потому что оборачиваться и смотреть вокруг страшно.  
  
Джон, не выдержав, отвёл глаза, отвернуться не позволял всё ещё ощущаемый кожей взгляд Шерлока. Сумасшествие - перед ним стояла безупречная машина. Холодная, чёткая, прекрасная, нечеловечески точно исполняющая поставленную задачу.  
  
\---   
\- У нас новый пленник? - Джон подошел к укрытому пальто, связанному человеку. А сдёрнув импровизированное покрывало, отшатнулся.   
  
Это был Шерлок. Только удивительно исхудавший, из-за этого казавшийся более молодым, практически прозрачным, ранимым и беззащитным.  
  
\- Проекция. Таким меня сейчас представляет Майкрофт. Он думает, что ты держишь и меня тоже. Вот, еле успел поймать это привидение. Он будет полезен - у меня появилась одна действенная идея. Помнишь, у тебя оставался с собой телефон?  
  
\- Зачем ты это делаешь, Шерлок? Неужели в тебе не осталось ничего человеческого?  
  
\- Напротив. Ты не представляешь, сколько ненависти и злобы может быть в человеке и сколько безразличия. Я столько раз видел, как родственники мучают, подставляют друг друга, лгут, доходя и до убийства, так что я не менее человечен, чем окружающие. Джон, пожалуйста. Мы просто вытаскиваем моего брата. Всё это нереально, но ты же поможешь мне и Майкрофту. Представь, что это просто страшное кино, страшный сон, ведь это так и есть.   
  
\- Сны не так невинны, Шерлок, я знаю это по собственному опыту. Это тяжело и больно. Война так и не прекратила мне сниться. Майкрофт будет о чём-то помнить?  
  
\- Да, но если он здесь просто сойдёт с ума… Это лучше?  
  
Чертово предчувствие нехорошо сжимает грудь Джона, и он с трудом, но всё же спрашивает Шерлока:  
  
\- И что я должен делать с ним - с тобой?  
  
\- Ты его убьёшь. Перед Майкрофтом, а до этого - вот, послушай, я сделал запись на твой телефон.   
  
\---  
\- И что дальше?  
  
\- Мы оставим его одного. Не сразу, постепенно. Без общения, без тебя.  
  
\- Мне кажется, он и так не рад меня видеть.  
  
\- Рад или нет, но ты ему необходим. Как зрение, как присутствие   
рядом, как доза небольшой свободы, как убежище от одиночества. Ненависть тоже становится привычкой, и этим ты ему близок. Настолько, что он не захочет с тобой расставаться надолго. Ты для него единственное реальное лицо, голос, облегчение от боли, единственные чувства и по-прежнему одна из причин продолжать бороться, хотя бы ради призрачной мести.  
  
\- Я не думаю, что всё так…  
  
\- Я наблюдал за ним не только при тебе. Пока ты спал, я уходил к нему. В бреду он всё время разговаривал с тобой. Звал…, - голос прерывается, - звал тебя. Не со мной, не с кем-то ещё. С тобой, Джон. Безумно смеялся над моим доверием тебе, над своей недальновидностью. Ругал себя последними словами и плакал. При тебе он этого не позволял. Я видел его плачущим так только в детстве. Не думаю, что нам ещё долго ждать.  
  
\---  
Теперь Шерлок почти неотрывно находился при Майкрофте. На допросах, самолично проводя их все, в перерывах, сидя возле его постели, замерев, ведя свой практически бессменный пост, наблюдая за спящим, бодрствующим и бредящим братом. Уходя только во всё более редкие появления Джона на глазах у Майка, в конце концов, прекратившиеся совсем.  
  
Когда инфекция попала в раны на ногах, и Майкрофт перестал ходить, Шерлок взял уход за братом на себя. Поначалу неловкий и суетливый, он не подпускал Джона. Сам кормил его, несмотря на частое сопротивление Майкрофта, держал голову, когда его рвало, убирал за ним.  
  
Стоило беспокоящемуся Джону попытаться помочь, как в Шерлоке пробуждался пыл натасканной сторожевой собаки. Он агрессивно отталкивал соседа прочь.   
  
\- Я сам. Отойди. Когда-то я был маленьким. Когда-то он вытаскивал меня из дорогих клубов Сохо и из грязных притонов на старых заброшенных доках. Вид у меня был не лучше, поверь. Он заботился, как умел, несмотря на…  
  
\- Шерлок, чистое безумие. Уйди от него. Это ненормально. Ты почти круглые сутки проводишь у его постели.   
  
\- Не мешай. Это для дела. Как я буду контролировать воздействие, нанесённый ущерб, если не буду видеть его реакции?  
  
\- Тебе плохо, Шерлок. Нет, ему тоже, но ради Бога, оставь его хотя бы на пару часов. Отвлекись, ты зациклился, ты сходишь с ума. Поговори со мной, люди так долго не молчат, не могут молчать. Даже Майкрофт что-то постоянно произносит. Ты становишься просто тенью. Посмотри на меня. Посмотри.   
  
И Джон ловит за подбородок остервенело, но слабо отбивающегося Шерлока.   
  
Оказалось, доктор так давно не видел эти глаза, горящие в порыве разрешения загадки, освещенные быстрыми мыслями и разгорающейся охотой за цепочками фактов... Появившаяся мутная пелена на радужке, в окружении лопнувших сосудов, высвечивала лишь безысходную стойкость и твердость в решении идти до конца. Как же они похожи сейчас. Два стойких, несбиваемых характера.  
  
\- Увидел, что хотел?  
  
\- Почему мы его не убьём, как хотели сначала? Сейчас ни одной проекции поблизости, чтобы нам помешать, - рука Джона легко, почти нежно, легла на трахею Майкрофта.  
  
\- Сейчас можно избежать комы или сумасшествия, если он сам сдастся и признает нереальность происходящего, - Джон нехотя убирает руку с горла.  
  
\- Я сегодня же покажусь ему на глаза, как только он очнётся от снотворного. И если ничего не выйдет, то оставим это. Когда-то же он проснётся. Просто признай, что и ты можешь проиграть.  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Майкрофт медленно выплывал из лекарственного сна. Лицо, обточенное страданием, в глазах нервный всплеск, потом радость, испуг, безразличие. Там, в глубине серой краски, опрокинутой на дно - дрожат и перекатываются отчаянные мысли, покачивается вскрывшийся страх.

Страх, загладивший морщины и обнаживший их, совершенно неживая маска, которую хотелось сломать в сильных руках. Джон подавил порыв - не маска, по-прежнему человек. Еда, не идущая впрок, и выстраданное одиночество в кругах выдуманной боли сделали его таким.

Последняя попытка. Эта бесполезная стойкость всё осложняет. Хватит страданий, бессильных криков старшего и бессильного же молчания младшего - они с Шерлоком выберутся с Майкрофтом или без. 

\- Я больше не смогу приходить. Понимаешь? Ты останешься совсем один. До самой смерти. 

Джону не к месту подумалось о том, видят ли мёртвые сны, и где они окажутся с последним вздохом Майкрофта. Быть может, они последуют за ним, если дальше есть дорога, если вдруг окажется, что указатель к раю и аду вполне реален для подсознания и выпорхнувшей на свободу души.

Ноги выглядели абсолютно безнадёжно - здесь Майкрофт никогда не встанет с инвалидного кресла. А что будет в реальности? Что может почувствовать любой, переживший такое, потерявший, преданный, выжатый, переломанный? И получивший свою ценную жизнь и свободу обратно?

Не пугает ли его больше всего одиночество, как видится Шерлоку? Пугает. Майкрофт просто объят ужасом, наверняка представляя те дни, когда он будет доживать и, доживая, сходить с ума.

\- Не уходи, я … Я сдамся, - мольба и обреченность по сути, но победа для Джона, без яркого выплеска радости - они с Шерлоком слишком устали, и радость близка по накалу к безразличию. 

\- Говори, давай, я жду, говори, - не передумай, не бойся, Майкрофт, сейчас всё закончится. И Джон, не разрывая взгляд, приподнимает его на кушетке, чтобы оказаться на равных и не упустить ни одной детали из-под слегка подрагивающих ресниц человека, решительно переступающего за край.

\- Я, ведь я же … - Майкрофт явно шокирован. Он до такой степени скрывал от себя очевидное, что и сам позабыл о простом факте. - Это сон, - голос непослушно скатывается в шепот. 

Майкрофт не успевает полностью принять эту мысль, как входит Шерлок. Всё замирает, а пол начинает немного потряхивать. Майкрофту плохо, его прошибает пот, и он падает обратно на кушетку, хватаясь за сердце.

\- Не стой столбом. Налей воды и неси аспирин, он на столе, - сейчас в сосредоточенности Джона больше всего проглядывал врач. Он, пожалуй, слишком осторожно окончательно освободил Майкрофта и приподнял ему голову, ни разу не обернувшись на всё ещё примороженного Шерлока.

\- Неси всё сюда, чёрт возьми! - рявкнул Джон, не понимая, как человек, хладнокровно проводящий пытки, не может унять дрожь в руках и просто налить воды. 

Шерлоку эта борьба с прорвавшимся "нечто" давалась нелегко, руки сами собой плясали, вода выплёскивалась, а попытки остаться терпеливым к непослушному телу провалились, когда стакан выскользнул и загрохотал по полу.

\- Я, я… Уходите. Уходите - я не хочу вас видеть, - Майкрофт начал вырываться из рук Джона, боль в груди всё нарастала, судя по скрежещущим звукам внутри стен. - И вы здесь всё это время… Ты здесь был, - он говорил с трудом, задыхаясь, еле выплёвывая слова в сторону брата. - Ты здесь был. Ты. Ненавижу тебя. 

Казалось, чувства и боль достигли своего апогея в сужающемся, давящем и душном пространстве, в защите от которого сознание бежало и терялось.

***  
Джон очнулся от того, что Шерлок тряс его за плечи.

\- Просто удивительно, ты только посмотри на это, - Шерлок жадно озирался вокруг. Тысячи и тысячи полок с досье, встречами, характерами, компроматом. Невесомая паутина связей, сотканная за всю жизнь. 

\- Здесь и о тебе есть. Как думаешь, можно нам взглянуть? - Джон держал руку на корешке толстой, ухоженной папки, ни в коем случае не пыльной - туда часто заглядывали.

\- Делай, что хочешь, - Шерлок устало сел в потрёпанное кресло и обхватил голову руками в театральном жесте отчаяния, или совсем не театральном, - нам ещё месяц тут торчать.

\- И что же с Майкрофтом? - Джон не спешил открывать папку.

\- Его Величество не хочет нас видеть, но он тоже где-то здесь, мы всё ещё во сне.

***  
Папка оказалась полна разного рода воспоминаниями.

Маленький непоседливый Шерлок, заинтересованный абсолютно во всём, безжалостно портивший игрушки Майка. Шерлок, играющий с дохлой кошкой, потому что «никакой разницы нет, а пользы даже больше». Обжёгшийся и зарёваный. Задувающий свечи. Читающий на чердаке. Ужасно фальшивящий на скрипке. С синяком на шее и в ссадинах. Первые неуклюжие наблюдения. Дневники заметок. Множество заметок и первые шаги к сразу захватившей дедукции и аналитике. Честно. Идеалистично. Больно. И без правил. И люди без правил, и любовь, и жизнь. Даже законы, осторожно огибающие правила, которых, наверное, нет, и никогда не может быть. И силы, брошенные на поиски, на борьбу. Большой забег на неизвестную дистанцию. Так никуда и не приведшую. 

Скука. Постоянные срывы, неподвижность и меланхолия. Случайные партнёры, случайные места, случайные иглы и порошок. Случайности, прогрызающие путь к постоянству. Холодность и отстраненность. Злость. «Не лезь, этот мир не поправить». Великолепие музыки, извлекаемой из скрипки, но для Майка - драматично и зло, до лопнувших струн и переломившегося смычка. «Твоя невеста омерзительна, и ты - потому что веришь в любовь. Я докажу, факты не оспорить». Шерлок беспокойно спит. В безумии ломки валяется в ногах брата. И ненавидит, ненавидит его глубоко, как весь мир, слившийся в одного человека, так же сильно, как мог бы и любить.

Работа, не дающая утонуть. Надёжная и постоянная жажда к неизведанному, прекрасно-логичному, стройному в противовес окружающему Шерлока хаосу. И надёжный же стражник у ворот крепкой стены, надёжный Джон, охраняющий покой и непреложные правила суматошной, адреналиновой жизни. 

\- Это не совсем верно, Джон. Так думает Майкрофт, и он редко ошибается, но такое случается. Он для меня не помеха, а всё такая же непреложная постоянная, лишиться которой я не могу. Я тоже хотел бы ему помогать, но как брату, а не представителю власти. Совершенно разные вещи, я так любил его дразнить и доводить в детстве, и что-то от этого осталось в наших отношениях.

\- Вот и помоги ему сейчас как брат. Кто-то провернул всё это, а в этом архиве у нас есть возможность узнать, кто. Или опять скука?

\- Скууука, - Шерлок уныло тянет слово, а потом вскакивает с кресла, - и злость. Я растопчу того, кто это сделал, - лицо искажается в злой ухмылке, пугая не ожидавшего подвоха Джона. - Начнём со стеллажа по засекреченным проектам.

 

***

Частный самолёт приземлился дождливым вечером. Их встречала охрана, у трапа стояла служебная машина с водителем. Трио в молчании прошествовало к ней.

\- Джеймс, на сегодня вы свободны, машину заберёте у гостиницы завтра вечером.

Майкрофт сел за руль, Джон расположился рядом, а Шерлок - на заднем сидении.

\- Ну, что, выжмем всё, что можно из этой красавицы, - и Майкрофт с наслаждением выжал сцепление и утопил педаль газа.

Машина послушно прореза’ла полупустой автобан, отбивая мелкие капли и взрывая неглубокие потоки воды. Простор после замкнутых стен собственного разума - дыхание полной грудью и пьянящая скорость, надёжный механизм и колёса, послушные малейшему движению руки. Каждая секунда говорила о том, как прекрасно существование.

\- Это здорово, что все остались живы. Спасибо тебе, - Майкрофт небрежно склоняет голову в сторону Шерлока. Небрежность, граничащая с ожиданием любой реакции, и волнение в одном флаконе. - Я уже позвонил по поводу Клейна, завтра будет готов ордер на его арест.

\- Не стоит благодарить, брат. Всё равно мне нечем было заняться целый месяц - даже политика показалась интересней обычного в твоём скучном мозгу, - но как радостно заискрился взгляд, и державшее напряжение испарилось из каждого движения и без того резковатого Шерлока. 

\- И Вам, Джон. Я искренне благодарен, Ваша поддержка неоценима. Если что-то будет нужно, в случае возникновения любых проблем, все мои силы - к Вашим услугам. 

\- Буду иметь в виду. Берегись, Шерлок! Не будешь есть - позвоню Майкрофту.

Смех разогнал последние кусочки неловкости и сблизил осторожные, отравленные болью сердца.

Дорога вилась и летела, как освобождённая стрела, и они летели вместе с ней в дождь и темнеющее небо. В тихой радости, поющей в крови, в тихой уверенности друг в друге, к новым делам, новым трудностям и приключениям.

 

 

P.S.

Майкрофт выглядел неважно, уставший лоск слегка оплавлялся и оставлял липкие следы на кресле, густой патокой капал с острого зонта. Выжидающее молчание из-под вновь загрубевшей маски, опасная властность из-под вновь облаченного костюма несравнимо проигрывали воспоминаниям об уязвимости и беспомощной мягкости этого человека.

\- Знаете, Джон, в свете последних событий, думаю, Вас не удивит моё предложение. У меня возникли определённые проблемы со сном. И если это не затруднительно, то Вас ждёт неограниченный отпуск на работе, личный кабинет и собственная спальня, разумеется, в соседстве с моей. Пока, допустим, на месяц. Что скажете?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Для настроения главы K-OS - "The Rain"  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TtlSQSOGwuo SaveFrom.net


End file.
